The Prophesied Girl
by Darliailkasoreldr
Summary: A young girl, a raging fire inside, a running timelord and the whole of time and space. What could possibly go wrong? (First story)


**Hello everyone!**

 **So, I had this idea and decided to turn it into a story. I'm still not sure what the girls name should be yet so if you have any ideas please comment! (Btw this is my first proper story)**

 **Shout out to memeteam2016 who was the person who introduced me to as well as a lot of other things such as FOB (Fall Out Boy)**

 **Okay so that's all for now. I hope you enjoy and please review so i can know what you think :)**

It was as if every sound that escaped their mouth was set to the frequency that would shatter her heart to pieces again and again and again. She tried to ignore their cries of pain as she ran and ran. It was all he could focus on for now; the cries she heard. She didn't even know them, and yet she felt like it'd been years that she'd been listening to their cries.

The sky's bright orange had become an inferno of raging fire, with the citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome left decaying from its former glory still shining under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains that go on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow now a never-ending battlefield.

Distance was all that mattered. She wasn't stopping for anything as brick by brick, her walls came tumbling down. As she ran from the horrific scenes behind her she gripped tightly to a worn photo that she held close to her heart, the only picture she had to remind her of her family. She bit her tongue, trying to hold the tears that threatened to leave her clouded icy orbs. And that's when the first began to fall. First, one small crystal bead escapes from my right eye. She could feel the warmth, sliding down her cheek, and rolling off her chin. Then another. And another. Until her eyes flood with them, becoming a rainfall. Sniffing every ten seconds, they fall, and fall and she let them. Her mother's words echoing in her mind, "Run darling, just run. Get out the city, hide. I'll find you I swear, once this is all over".

Whipping away the hot tears she turned back and found she could no longer see the terror of the great city. No longer willing to run her young legs collapsed underneath her. She sat for a while hugging her legs to her before she heard the chilling voice of rusted metal. Somehow the terrifying enemy had found her. "You will stand!" came the words of a creature she wished to have ever in her life to come face to face to. "You will stand!" came the second cry. This time she obeyed her shaking legs just being able to keep her up.

"You will come with me to the great dalek fleet!" A strange sensation overcame her body and with a blink of an eye she found herself somewhere that no one would ever escape.

"Is this her? The timelord's child. The prophesied one?" came a female voice.

"Yes. Take her or you will be exterminated!"

"Yes sir." The woman's voice found her way to me again.

The sound of heels against a stone floor made its way towards her as she lay curled up and sobbing again. "Hello darling" her voice was icy and cold as the young girl slowly uncurled herself to stare into the woman's dark orbs before asking: "Who *sniff* are you?"

"Let's just call me a friend…" came the reply.

Beginning to relax a bit the girl took note of her surroundings. The floor looked like slate, but wasn't grey. It was made of blacks and browns in a chaotic tumble of darkness. One door lead into the room, a dark ancient rotting door with steps leading up to it. They sat in silence as the woman looked at her in discovery before standing up and staying "I'll have some fun with you" and with a smirk left and locked the door.

That's when she realized it. What she was really feeling scared. She remembered on the first day of the war the comforting words that now came to her; "Fear is part of being alive, it's the precursor to bravery. We need it; it wakes us up to what needs to be done. So feel it, own it, and let it ignite your thoughts."

A photograph, that was all it took for the tears to burst her dam of restraint. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell, lost among the millions of water droplets falling down the drain. She clutched the frail piece tight in her hand. She focused in on the women's sea green eyes; they were glistening with the twinkle of laughter that once she loved. Now, they laughed at her. They reminded her of what she had lost. She clutched the frame tight, pressing it hard to her chest wishing to feel her arms around her one more time. It was in that moment the young girl realised she no longer knew how she felt. She was numb, yet somehow in agony.

 **Hopefully the other chapters will be longer!**

 **Please review and favourite/follow for free cookies :)**


End file.
